spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Trace
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Well Executed" |next = "Moon of Mercury" }} "Space Trace" is a Season 1 episode and the tenth overall episode of FutureSponge! It is rated PG and TV-PG-LV. Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *PlankKill *Aliens *Pilots *Man Synopsis SpongeTron, SquidTron, PlankKill, and Patron get sent to outer space after the events of the last episode, and comes across one problem: travel. They come across a system of shuttles, but even it has its flaws. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!... short montage of clips from the last episode is shown. PlankKill is having troubles with the machine, Patron is told that he will be executed, PlankKill, SpongeTron, and SquidTron break in, and they are blasting out. Xen: What the hell?! Deadbots, I am very disappointed in you. Deadbot v.72: You have no one to blame except for yourself. You blasted them up without thinking twice. Xen: Actually…in Maybe they will be captured up there. They’re no match for the space aliens and….um, other crap. maniacally as it cuts to the quartet who are blasting up into space. Patron: WHERE ARE WE?! SquidTron: Considering you’ve been here before, you should know! gravity depletes as they are floating around in space. PlankKill: So Xen thought it would be good to send us to space, ey? Well….thinks I don’t know much about space, but I think I can figure something out. SpongeTron? SpongeTron: Yes? PlankKill: Scan the area for me. is shown, where SpongeTron is detecting a few things and finding potential dangers and areas. SpongeTron: I see something over there. to a small gray planet. Patron: PLUTO! I love Mickey Mouse! SquidTron: That’s a dwarf planet, you idiot. looks Um...guys? That’s Mercury….it’s a very hot planet, are you sure you want to- PlankKill: Well, if we’re starting off, we need to start off small. SquidTron: Then shouldn’t we go to the moon? PlankKill: Good point...I’ll go to Mercury with the fat one. Sponge and Squid, go to the moon. SquidTron: I thought you were a genius. The moon is 238,900 miles away, and Mercury is 48 million miles away! We can’t just float there-shuttle hits SquidTron towards the moon, as he is in fear. PlankKill: SpongeTron and Patron, welcome to the newest era of space travel. a remote. Yep. Stations of auto vehicles to go through the solar system. SpongeTron: Woah….this wasn’t around in 2017! PlankKill: First off, no, they didn’t have the technology to make it back then, and two...what? SpongeTron: Umm….long story….to shuttle and goes towards the moon. PlankKill: Alright, Patrick- Patron: Patron. PlankKill: Whatever. Time to go to Mercury. at shuttle. We’re gonna grapple onto that. Fling me up there! throws PlankKill, and he can rise enough to go on top. He uses his antenna to blast up, but after a few bullets, it goes out. However, PlankKill barely gets on the shuttle, as he climbs up. Man… is shown to be up there Patron: What took you so long? has a deadpan expression to SpongeTron on a shuttle, who is not with SquidTron. SpongeTron: Where the hell is SquidTron? I gotta find out. power to detect SquidTron, who is a few shuttles above. Hmm…….pilot? to the pilot of the shuttle. Pilot: What do you want, sponge freak? SpongeTron: FULL SPEED AHEAD! Pilot: Oh, hell yeah. it up, as it goes around the system, and finds a shuttle where SquidTron is in the cockpit with an alien, who keeps speeding up and firing back. We can’t let them get away. to SquidTron in the cockpit with the alien. SquidTron: Who even is that? Alien: Ich не även kennt. (I don't even know.) SquidTron: What? shuttle gets hit, as they blast out of the cockpit. Damn.... Alien: черт det! Flucht! (Damn it! Escape!) shuttle appears as SquidTron floats up and tries to grab onto the other shuttle, but keeps going on. SquidTron: Damn space lack of gravity! that time, a random explosion is seen, as SquidTron blasts away. Pilot: The hell was that? over to see SquidTron flying through space. A robot octopus? SpongeTron: He’s my friend. Let’s go for him! Pilot: Well….I can’t just do that. What about these thousands of other passengers on their flight to the moon? SpongeTron: I guess I’ll just go by myself then. out of the pilot space and opens a door. He dives out and fires himself up with his robot explosives. Meanwhile, it cuts to the moon where the back of a man in black is seen. Man: maniacally That will buy me some time………to PlankKill and Patron infiltrating the shuttle. PlankKill: Alright Patron, we’re almost in. antenna and reaches is it. He then uses it to grapple on the ceiling and then go onto a desk. Patron: I can’t do tha- PlankKill: Just go! We’re gonna be spotted if you stall. Patron: Well, no offense, but- PlankKill: What. What could possibly offend me right now, other than your lack of training? Patron: It looks like you were spotted first. PlankKill: What are you talki- to the side Oh. out there are tons of robot around PlankKill, with multiple weapons in hand. Well, uh...it would be good if I had my machine. Patron: Where did you leave it? PlankKill: gulps At Alcatraxen…..to PlankKill’s mind, where Xen is with the machine. He is using it to kill everyone in existence and wipe out everything except for the people he trusts. Cuts back to reality, as PlankKill gulps. Anyway… freezes all of the zombies. That was anticlimactic. Patron: Indeed. walk away, as the robots still go around and go after the two. Robot: Beep beep! robots push forward and blast a mini cyborg laser follow the duo. PlankKill looks behind, and sees a laser going towards him. He uses his fast reflexes and kicks the thing until it’s out of power. PlankKill: There. a bunch more come to them, and PlankKill gets trapped under them. Patron: Ummm….slips OWW!! on the cyborgs, and PlankKill. PlankKill is now flat as frick, until Pat restores him to normal size with a pump. PlankKill: Thank you, but no thank you at the same time. robots are then seen coming forward, while the duo gets to the side, but surrounds themselves. Robot: Look, you guys are making a pretty big and dumb mistake. Can you even survive in an 800 degrees area? PlankKill: Well, no, but thinks...hey, wait a minute, is that even the reason why you want us to stay? Robot: Erm, yes. PlankKill: Well, I don’t think that. antenna and blasts a bunch of pixels that overflows the shuttle. However, the robots get up and fire weapons. Patron: I got this. the weapons, and counters them by blasting them back, which injures the robots even more. PlankKill finishes them off by hacking the pilot’s laptop to launch missiles. PlankKill: Bitch, get burned! the missiles blow up the shuttle, as many people blast out. Most people die from the explosion or going into the void. PlankKill and Patron, however, survive the blast and are flying through the air, where they see a gray ball. Patron: GRAY! Just like my life. PlankKill: That’s Mercury! Surprising it took this little time to get here. Patron: Ugh….so….hot…. PlankKill: Ya think? screens get overflowed with code, as they are being overheated. Because of this, they can’t reach Mercury. Fri- fall down towards the void. However, there is a UFO that is below them, as an alien shadow is shown coming out and grabbing the two. Alien #1: Tat вы skaffa sig jene черт dårar? (Did you get those damn fools?) Alien #2: Positiv. (Affirmative.) Alien #1: Хорошо, låt oss bekommen в Sicherheit. (Good, let's get to säkerhet.) Alien #2: Ja, я hålla med. (Yes, I agree.) ends. Trivia *The alien language in this episode is a combination between German, Russian, and Swedish. Category:FutureSponge! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275